I can't tell you, can I?
by vampire.ditto.19
Summary: Aimee is a girl that had a wonderful life till her dad remarried, so she went to live with her mom in forks.She wasn't ready for her life to take an unexpected turn. T abuse and rape mentioned But what happens when she meets Seth? Are her secrets too much
1. Prologue

I can't tell you, can I?

Seth & Aimee

**A/N : All characters that are vampires are vamps same for the wolves nessie is grown up and with Jacob, this is ten years after breaking dawn all have the powers in the books disclaimer I own nothing of the twilight saga it's all Stephenie Meyers jus playing with the characters.**

Prologue

**APOV (Aimee)**

My mom and dad got divorced when I was eight years old. For custody the court asked who I wanted to live with and I chose my dad. Me and him had always been so close and me and  
my mom were always so distant, I love her but much closer with dad.

After it was final my dad and I moved to Arizona, here was a new beginning for us. He raised me right always told  
me to be respectful, when I was eight he bought me a puppy I named her Chloey, she was a newborn golden retriever. Dad always took care of me I got to be the kid, my dad started dating again but always asked me my opinion I usually told him the truth he never really settled down. When I was sixteen he got me a camera very expensive its blue, this was also the year he found someone, her name Julia. The following year he got me a Itouch phone I was so happy, and he was still with Julia she absolutely adored me just like my dad.

My big eighteenth they yes him and Julia bought me a baby blue bug and it was all mine. Of course over the years I stayed in touch with my mom visiting occasionally. I was happy with my dad, later that day my dad asked me if he could marry her and I told him yes, November 18th my dad popped the question and she said yes. I was so happy for him. Well Julia moved in with us and I didn't mind I mean they are married but I didn't want to invade their privacy and space so I decided that I would go live with mom and her new husband. The best thing was I got to take Chloey with me.

When I got to Port Angeles airport I knew that this life was going to be different. My dad had the bug brought here by a chauffeur. Mom was there with Brad, at first she seemed dazed out but she knew who I was, Brad on the other hand looked like he had won a prize, that look gave me the creeps and oh how right I was. We picked up my luggage and Chloey and got in the car.

When we got home I was a little nervous, I got everything situated and went in the living room here is where I saw why mom was dazed so much alcohol and brad was smiling. This was bad very bad, he got off the couch and started toward me I wanted to scream but thought better of it, he shoved me up against the wall then he hit me. He did this repeatedly everywhere then he left while I was crumpled on the floor. After my beating I went to my room and chloey saw me and was sad, its amazing she could sense it, I'm glad it's summer no one will ever find out what goes on at home. After my first week at forks I learned a lot. Brad doesn't have a job, mom doesn't either they pay for rent with mom sleeping with the owner and brad selling drugs to buy more drugs and more alcohol.

So I went looking for work it being summer and all, in a small town id did ok. So at first I started with one then took on two and by the middle of summer I was juggling three jobs. I worked a morning shift at IHOP 8-12, then I go to Payless and work 12:30-5:30, then I head off to La Bella Italia **(A/N restaurant in twilight) **and I work there from 6- 11, after my long day I get home get beat, sometimes depending on his mood, not only beaten but raped also, and then start all over. Chloey is always there after it all happens she lays her head on my stomach and gives me her sad look and tells me to be strong. I know it seems weird but I feel like that's what she is saying. For being ten years old she knows. So far summer is going ok I make enough money to get me food, Chloey food and the rest so I can move out soon. I am so scared if any one finds out it could go wrong I have to keep it hidden, school starts soon and I am going to be stocking up in my makeup and concealer soon at work its easy to hide because I wear long sleeves at all three jobs but school I have to be better about that. I am so scared. I will not find happiness and why would I I am abused and raped almost on a daily basis maybe one day me and Chloey will move out and we will be happy.

**SPOV (Seth)**

Today I thought about my life, my how it changed over ten years, Jake doesn't hate Edward, I remember when he hated him with every fiber of his being but not anymore, Leah used to be hostile and annoying but she imprinted on Braden and she changed she actually think of Esme as another mom and Carlisle like a dad, she is glad they know supernatural so well and that he is a doctor. Jake and Nessie are together, at first Edward didn't like it but he said whatever after it all because knew the day was coming.

Everybody has somebody well except me. I try really hard not to dwell on that, with Edward being able to hear my thoughts he would want to talk or say it aloud and I don't want that I'm glad everyone is happy. Edward looked at me and sighed he heard everything. '_Edward please don't tell anyone and tell jasper subtly to let it be.'_ He nodded and understood. '_I'm sorry please don't mind me seriously your happy so I'm happy for you, don't worry about me' _he nodded again.

I was so thankful none of the others noticed our conversation. Maybe one day I will find someone. Summer was like the ones before we kept watch we hung out with each other and almost every other week Alice would drag one of us shopping now that she had more people to buy for _'stupid annoying little pixie'_ I heard Edward laugh everyone looked up in surprise he had heard me. _'Cover for me please I don't want the wrath of her right now please'_ he nodded. I ran out of the house and went for a run. School starts soon and I asked and convinced the Cullen's and Jake to let me go to Forks high, so in like two weeks I start school and I can't wait. School on the reservation was just too I don't know but I'm glad for a change.

**A/N: So tell me what you think I know a lot of information to take in but very important, Aimee lives close to Charlie in Forks and she will be attending Forks High no one knows her or seen her she will be new like Seth but I don't know how to start the first day of school, well ideas are welcome and I thought that since Aimee doesn't have any siblings or real friends she needed Chloey. Please review.**

**Thanks eva**


	2. First Day, Getting Ready

**A/N: I know it moves fast so I will try to slow it down a little, but the morning is this chapter and then the actual first day is the next chapter, you will see thank you guys for reviewing I'm not big on making anyone review so if you want more let me know I have chapters 1-5 done and I will post them if you want them just review. Like I said I will try to slow it down but I want Seth and Aimee to fall in love which at the moment is being stretched out. **

First Day, Getting Ready

**APOV (Aimee)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! UUGGGGHHHHH! Stupid alarm!!Why does the first day of school have to be like this? Chloey was telling me to get up, so I did. I got up and winced, my ribs were still sore from the beating last night. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

When I was done I went back to my room to see Brad sitting on my bed. NO! NO! NO! NO! He can't do this it's the first day of school. 'Aimee, what are you doing' he asked 'I'm getting ready for school' I said calmly. He looked puzzled and tried to think of a reason to get me to stay but it didn't work. So he left my room angry that he couldn't have his way with me before school.

'Whew' that was close, too close. My outfit consisted of loose grey sweat pants, a long sleeve faded blue shirt, and my black tennis shoes. I spend the next 20 minutes putting concealer and cover up on. Then I head off to my car and then head off to school.

As I'm leaving I pass Chief Swan's house he is fixing to leave and looks at my car and gives me a weird look like having a nice car like this means only one thing. Huh? Weird.

**SPOV (Seth)**

Today is the first day of school, I'm a little excited. Forks high held many memories there, it's where Bella and Edward met, had most of their conversations of what he was, the prom, everything.

Carlisle and Jacob were hesitant at first but when I told them how it's been ten years and no one will know me they obliged. So 5:30 am I am up and awake mainly because of Alice but also because I wanted to take a shower before she dressed me.  
_  
'I swear she could make a psychologists go crazy'_ I thought, I heard Edward laugh _'don't say anything to her I'm not in the mood for her wrath or anything' _he nodded _'thanks'_ I thought. Once I'm ready I go down stairs and Esme has breakfast waiting, so I eat. I grab my book bag and head for the door I planned on walking but was stopped by three of them.

Edward Alice and Esme were in front of me, _'great what now'_ I thought Edward answered 'we want you take a car any vehicle we don't want you to have to walk' umm ok _'overprotective much you guys'_ I thought Edward laughed. _'Fine I will take a vehicle, do you think Alice will let me take the Porsche'_ he told me to ask her.

Fine 'Alice, can I take the Porsche, please.' She nodded. Okay. 'Bye guys' and I'm gone off to school. One downer to taking the flashiest car everyone stares and wants to admire it so I parked next to another car similar to mine a little blue bug. Huh? Guess I will see the owner soon.

**Okay I know not a lot written next will be at school their schedules and a little twist. I think you might like it if you don't let me know I can try and rewrite it please review.**

**Thanks a lot Eva**


	3. I got a question, what do you want? AN

**A/N : Hi guys I know nobody is ever found of these but I have written chap. 2-6 and I want you to tell me how you want it to go so here's what I got:**

**Aimee goes to school someone tells her off and is really mean so she runs,**

**If she runs a vampire and Seth show up in the forest and she ends up talking to them,**

**If this happens then everyone Cullen's and jakes pack come and listen to Aimee's story,**

**And if that happens I go into all 17 persons povs of the story she told them,**

**Finally if you like all that I need to know would you want brad (the evil stepdad) dead if so who do you want to kill him**

**So that is how the story is written now I want to know do you want me to change it or do you just want me to update with what I have and you guys say if you like it. This is totally up to you, and if you don't like it at all I will stop writing and delete the story. It is up to the three of you who have read it so, what do you want? **


	4. Classes,Family, and StressJob please

**A/N: Okay so many of you want me to write what I got so I will. But as a request to not move so fast I will be rewriting it so it will be spaced out in a reasonable timeline. Also some are concerned about the 17 pov thing its not what it seems I want to capture jakes pack and the cullens reaction to new information, I have rewritten those too so its short but you see how they feel and as for brad I had never really planned on killing him, so he wont be dying anytime soon maybe incarceration, but not death. Any suggestions welcome and thank you for all your support and reviews. Sorry for the long A/N and enjoy this next chapter. Also little note recapping a little info from chapter 1 and the prologue. Enjoy**

**APOV (Aimee)**

Its the first day of school so I walk to the front office, my summer was hell and now I have to go and juggle school, work, and brad. As I was walking I was thinking that I saved up $800 dollars, which is good, soon me chloey will move out and get better on our own. By that time I was in the front office and got my schedule I have biology, math, art, English, lunch, music, and then gym. Not so bad, I think this year will be good as long as I can keep a low profile. I mean I have become an expert at that, long sleeves, jackets, lots of cover up, my work places never noticed cause I chose the long shirts instead of short ones. So I exit the office and I see kids coming and hanging out so I go and pick a secluded spot and just sit and wait for the bell. About thirty minutes later I heard the bell and headed off to biology, this subject will be easy cause I know everything about it. As the day moved on it was easy as pie, no one took notice to me I avoided everything and everyone. By the time lunch came I was relaxed. I decided not even to bother going into the cafeteria so I went to a tree and sat down and relaxed. School was finally coming to an end I was happy and sad. Happy because I found another safe haven sad cause only one of my three jobs allows me to work week days this meant a little less quality time with brad, I shudder thinking his name but know I can't avoid it. So I go off to my job and work I get enough hours from 3:30pm to 9pm. After work I started to head home I am kind of dreading it I'm not sure what to expect I hope he is too high to do anything. I just want to go and chill with choely and maybe check over my already done homework. I don't know what to expect, and that's what scares me. So I pull into the driveway and see chloey looking out the window, she's waiting for me like always. Well one day down 186 more to go and this will be the year I graduate. If I get lucky maybe I can find a college far away with a scholarship program and willing to take dogs, cause where I go chloey goes. I walk up to the house and go ahead in and was in luck because he was passed out on the living room floor, so I creep by him and head to my room before anyone notices, so at least I'm safe for the night. The next morning I will start the same routine, and it is becoming one. Get up. Get a shower. Get dressed. And put on as much make up as needed. Then get out the house before anything can happen to me. As I lay down to sleep I just hope tomorrow will be better. Chloey is here and keeping me warm I hope that we will be able to leave soon, and then I drift off into darkness.

**SPOV (Seth)**

So on my way to school I couldn't help but think about all my friends and my sister they are so happy, after I parked I went to the office to get my schedule. The classes look easy and I think this year will be interesting or special. I noticed that some girls were looking at me and giggling. I did notice a girl sitting by herself away from everyone but I couldn't see her face. She looked nice I mean she was wearing dark clothes and was by herself but she still looked nice. Since I was new I just chilled and waited for the bell to ring. So I took out my iPod and listened to it, thirty minutes later the bell rings and I head off to Music, I like music so I'm kinda happy that it's my first class after that I head off to biology, then art, English, lunch, math, and of course gym. I think it's funny they make us take gym I won't have a problem there since I always run patrols. After art I head to English and notice the girl from earlier I still can't see her face she seems shy. I look at our reading lists and try not to laugh out loud; I have read some of these books more than once thanks to Bella and nessie. Like Wuthering heights, Romeo and Juliet, Catch 22, and most of the others too this should be an easy class. Lunch was bearable everyone kept looking at me like I don't belong here and maybe I don't, so I leave the cafeteria and go to sit outside and low and behold there is the girl that I saw this morning, she looks at peace so I won't bother her she won't turn her head maybe I will see her face tomorrow. All well, so I go to the rest of my classes they weren't all that interesting. Only cause I have Edward to help me with math and gym was natural. At the end of the day I went home and saw everyone gathered around except Carlisle he's probably at work but why is everyone gathered round looking like they are waiting for something. _'All right what now'_ I thought, Edward answered we just want to know how your day went, then I spoke 'So the whole family has to be here to hear it, you act like you have never gone to school gosh what is it with you guys, you want to know how school was well here I went there everyone stared at me like I didn't belong I was treated as an outcast, I'm the only one who seems to just enjoy school since I haven't been in a while, at lunch I went and sat by myself the only thing that I enjoyed was English and music and that's cause of Bella and Edward, then I come home and everyone wants to know, that's it tomorrow I'm going to look for a job cause I can't stay here in the afternoons if you guys are just going to ask me a million questions about my day' I looked at Esme and said' I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry I'm just going to my room' then I left and went up stairs. Once up there I heard everything break out some yelling some cursing and I think someone crying great I made someone cry, well I'm a werewolf so jumping out a window won't kill me I'm leaving and going somewhere to think without a mind reader and without the pack. _'Edward don't tell anyone where I'm going or that I have left if they come to my room and ask for me just cover for me please you of all people know what its like to have everyone in your head please for me' _I heard an I will very softly but enough for me to hear it, _'thank you'_ I thought. I ended up running to Port Angeles, there I decided to go job hunting, I tried convenient stores, and several others but nothing promising, finally I came across this place La Bella Italia, I think I have heard this restaurant before I think this is Edward and Bella's unofficial first date took place, maybe I can work here, ha that would be funny work at the restaurant Bella found out Edward was a vampire, and then fell in love with, wonder what it will do for me, well here we go. I walked in and asked for an application they said they needed help in the back washing dishes and cleaning oh boy fun but at the moment I will take what I can get. They said I had an interview after school the day after tomorrow which makes that a Wednesday. I looked up at the clock on the wall it read 9 o'clock I sighed guess I better get back before they send out a search party which I'm sure they are capable of doing. Esme probably called my mom, so shes probably worrying as well great just great now I have to explain to her what happened so I think I will do that Charlie's first then home. It's a little weird to say that my home is with vampires but they really are my family. So I went to the forest and started running towards Charlie's which is where my mom has been for the last ten years kinda funny when you think about it, Bella's a vamp and I'm a wolf and our parents are together which makes us related which in a way makes me related to Edward, we are definitely a big weird family I wonder what would happen if we ever grew apart I would hope that never happens ever since Sam quit being a wolf everybody joined Jake and now we have an exceptionally crowded house. I got closer to the neighborhood while my thoughts had wandered and slowed and started to walk on the sidewalk then I saw the police cruiser there so that means Charlie is home and not out looking for me good, so I knock on the door, 'Hey Seth, you ok you look tired' Charlie asked. 'Yeah I am ok I just needed some time on my own, and wasn't sure if Esme had called' I said and he looked at me not angry but sorta understanding, 'well come on in your mom is in the living room with your sister' he told me. I loved my little sister she is amazing her name I Amber Nichole Swan she is amazing. 'Hey mom, hey Amby come and give me a hug' she jumped up and gave me a big hug. It felt good to have a somewhat normal life I mean I am the supernatural but normal is definitely something you need once in a while. 'can I use your phone to call Esme I left my cell at home' I asked and Charlie laughed and said 'of course you can use the phone I mean you are part of the family' right forgot, so I got the phone and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, I dialed esme's cell first she was always sweet and worried the most then Carlisle, then Jake was next then Edward, and bells and Ness follow him then everyone else. So I called her first cause Carlisle will be near her and everyone else will hear the conversation anyways, the phone rang maybe two times before she picked up 'Sue, I don't know where Seth is I am so sorry' she was almost crying if she could but she can't then I spoke 'Esme, it's me, Seth I'm fine sorry I had you worried I am at Charlie's now I will be home soon I promise let the others who are probably listening know I am ok too I will be home soon k' she sighed and said ' we will wait for you' she was patient that is one of the many things I loved about her. 'See you soon' I said and hung up. I walked back into the living room and I just chilled for a while just playing with Amby we ended up watching high school musical she is only 9 so its forgivable plus it makes her happy so it made me relax and forget almost everything. I looked at the clock it was 11:30 I had to get home and amby had fallen asleep on me she is so cute, I took her up to her room and tucked her in. when I got down stairs Charlie and my mom were waiting, great now they going to want to know what's up, well here we go ' would you care to explain why you just up and left and not tell anywhere you were going and have everyone worried' my mom almost shouted at me, ' well I did tell one person that I was leaving and not to tell anyone unless it was necessary cause I needed time to myself without the pack and a mind reader hearing what I'm thinking okay' I said a little loud back ' Seth you could talk to someone you know a friend or something' Charlie said tryin to be helpful I laughed and said 'a friend, and what tell them what, 'hey I'm a werewolf I live with vampires and have a pack and a coven I belong to oh and also a normal family who knows everything bout them so what is your life like' yeah I'm sure no one will believe that and I cant have friends because of it, look I told Esme I would be home that was almost two hours ago I gotta go I love you both bye' and I walked out and went to the woods and ran home, I wasn't going wolf cause I didn't want anyone in my head. When I got home and walked in Esme ran to me and gave me a hug I hugged her back of course she was like my mom, when she was done Carlisle did the same, _'it always felt nice to have male figures in my life Carlisle and Charlie can't replace my dad but they do a good job of taking care of me makes me think of him he was always there he didn't get to see Leah fall in love, or see Reneesme, who I know he would love like Billy and the others do, or see us wolves and vampires living together cause we know each other better than before, I think he would be proud of me, maybe, I always liked the Cullen's then Jake broke away to save Bella and ended up with Nessie but I had always liked Edward he was cool I always hope my dad is proud of me and wish someone was here to say I was doing the right things or not at all, and when Carlisle gives me hug I feel that he is like the father I have lost and when Charlie does it I feel the same way, I like that feeling but I miss my dad and I don't know of anyone who knows what that is like I mean I'm sure Edward and most of the Cullen's had families before they were turned but do they remember or miss them do they know what it's like to miss someone who is never coming back' _I had thought. 'I am tired can I go to bed please' I asked Carlisle and he said sure. After I left Carlisle to head up to my room Edward stopped me and looked at me, sadness was evident in his eyes he had heard every thought just now. 'I'm sorry I made you sad good night' and I went around him and went to sleep. Wander what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N Sorry Seth's pov is a lil long but I figured out a way for him and Aimee to meet if he gets the job he wont see her cause she will be in the front and he'll be in the back but he will see her soon then they will fall in love but that wont happen for a while I'm spreadin and stretching as some people have requested for it to move slow, please review. **


	5. Thoughts, job finally, talking

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews I understand if some stop reading it, hope I'm doing good, well I'm trying to go slow and not go so fast, this chapter is going to show Edwards pov of Seth's thoughts the night from the last chapter and then switch to morning and day Wednesday of Seth.**

**EPOV (Edward)**

Seth had come home and everyone was waiting for him, I mean everyone. He asked what's up so I told him we just wanted to know how his day went, and then the last thing I ever thought Seth could do he did, he just exploded emotionally I mean he just lashed everything out he was upset and said he wasn't hungry, which shocked almost all of us Seth not hungry then he was up in his room we all heard the door lock.

After the lock clicked all hell broke loose screaming at some Esme, Bella were sobbing and Nessie was crying, everyone was still shouting and I heard Seth in my head _'Edward don't tell anyone where I'm going or that I have left if they come to my room and ask for me just cover for me please you of all people know what it's like to have everyone in your head please for me' _I told him I would he replied a simple thanks and was gone.

After a while everyone quieted down Esme wanted to check in on Seth I took that moment to tell he was gone, she asked me where I said I didn't know and truth is I didn't. Esme waited another hour then called sue and Charlie to see if he was over there, they said no and asked if they should start looking she said no that Seth just needed time. After that phone call we all were a little worried but guiltier than ever most of us knew what it's like to be an outcast and he was stressed now he's looking for a job to get away from us.

About an hour later Esme's phone rang caller id said sue, she almost broke down again, but then we heard a familiar voice it was Seth, he was telling Esme he was fine and he would be home later and to tell everyone listening that he was fine, I kind of chuckled at that, enhanced senses that mythical creatures have. So we were all at peace knowing he was at Sue and Charlie's and safe. I went to my room and started reading another book.

Around 11:45 I heard Seth's breathing coming three miles out, he would be home soon, moments later he entered the house, I heard Esme run to the door and hug him and then I heard everything he was thinking _'it always felt nice to have male figures in my life Carlisle and Charlie can't replace my dad but they do a good job of taking care of me makes me think of him he was always there he didn't get to see Leah fall in love, or see Reneesme, who I know he would love like Billy and the others do, or see us wolves and vampires living together cause we know each other better than before, I think he would be proud of me, maybe, I always liked the Cullen's then Jake broke away to save Bella and ended up with Nessie but I had always liked Edward he was cool I always hope my dad is proud of me and wish someone was here to say I was doing the right things or not at all, and when Carlisle gives me hug I feel that he is like the father I have lost and when Charlie does it I feel the same way, I like that feeling but I miss my dad and I don't know of anyone who knows what that is like I mean I'm sure Edward and most of the Cullen's had families before they were turned but do they remember or miss them do they know what it's like to miss someone who is never coming back'_

I never had thought about it like that and Seth was hurt and he was wanted someone to feel like he felt, but he didn't, he called Carlisle and Esme mom and dad, same for Charlie, he called me his friend and cool he was so sincere I never knew he felt that way, he should that everyone is proud of him no matter what he does, of course his dad would be proud, and you don't make many mistakes, wow, he really is depressed and lonely, only on the inside though he would never show this to anyone and I'm sure jasper knows what he's feeling, empath.

His thoughts paused for a moment and he said he wanted to go to bed, I decided to go meet him he was on his way to his room he stopped and looked at me the sadness in my eyes must have been evident because he said 'I'm sorry I made you sad good night' and then he went to his room and went to sleep. He really cared, but would never tell anyone what he really feels, he likes seeing everyone happy and always wants the best for everyone, never negative to anyone, he is kind.

**SPOV (Seth)**

Two nights ago Edward heard my thoughts and he knows what's really going on, but only him and jasper, so everyone else sees the happy me not the sad me. It is Wednesday; I have an interview after school for a job that already said I was hired. That is just so weird.

Then I plan on stopping by Mom and dad's place to see amber and visit. This first week of school hasn't been so bad except for the emotional explosion I had Monday, everything was going good. School has gone by slow, I hate that, and soon it was time to go to his interview. So I got into the car I borrowed today which was Bella's Ferrari, she hardly ever drives it, she usually drives the Volvo or runs so I figured she wouldn't mind letting me use the car for school. She actually didn't care of course I'm always careful with it so off to the interview.

When I get there I notice that it is a little busy for the late afternoon so that means I will be busy in the back all the time hope it's always like this, someone called me back to talk with me, asked so simple questions, do I smoke, do drugs, in school, basic boring questions, I answer as truthfully as possible then they ask when can I start I ask if I can start tomorrow, they said yes let's get all your stuff.

Apparently stuff is shirt, nametag, id badge, apron, and a hat. They said I could wear shorts or pants whatever I feel comfortable in. this process took about two hours. Not bad, now I have everything and I start work tomorrow, yes no more gifted vamps getting on my nerves no more of my pack brothers trying to fight or pry information out of me just peace and quiet. This will be good time and space is just what I need.

I leave Port Angeles and head to Charlie and moms, as soon as get through the door amber jumps up in my arms I caught her, she always did this, I love her it's awesome to have someone younger than you that you can protect, I was always the baby, now amber is and I am actually the big brother so I get to protect her from everything. At least I will try and protect her from everything.

Amber is the one person I love the most cause she never asks me why I'm down never tries to pry if I don't answer she just knows when I'm sad, when she sees that look she will bring me to the living room and pick out a stupid comedy and make me watch it till I laugh. It usually works, and then my sad mood is gone and she always gives me a hug and says everything is going to be okay. And I always believe her and that's why these visits are good she can put that smile on my face no matter what.

I guess today I had that look because she dragged me, which is good for a 9 ½ year old, to the living room and we watched Billy Madison, I was kind of surprised she was allowed to watch this but whatever, and like every time this happens I laughed the entire movie and she erased everything. Amber was wise for such an age, so then she asked me how I was feeling, I told her much better, and asked if I was staying for dinner, I told her I had to get home, I got up and told mom and Charlie I was leaving had to get home.

I left after hugging them all and went home, I was a little surprised to see Edward waiting for me, it had been two day and we never mentioned or talked about my thoughts of Monday night, 'hey Edward what's up man' I asked this conversation is unavoidable and I can see it in his eyes, he nodded at my thoughts, then he spoke 'Seth I think you should talk to someone, not a shrink but one of us, anyone of us about what you thought last night, there might be some here who understand it, maybe not fully well but understand it, like Rosalie, or even one of us we could tell you our past I'm sure someone could help you.'

As soon as he was done I was shocked he really is concerned about me, but rose will never talk to me about her past she hates me. Then Edward spoke again 'I'm sure she can see and help you if she knew the truth'

then I spoke 'Edward I know she probably would but she still hates me she might not want to be in the same room as me and you can barely remember your past, the wolves don't understand cause they are happy and my own mom doesn't get it cause she is happy too, there is no one, rose won't do it unless you think you can persuade her otherwise which I doubt you can' _that's the end Edward I'm going to my room if you need me I will be there bye_, I entered the house and ran straight to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night, thinking, and finally drifting off to sleep.


	6. Conversation, truth, complicated

**A/N: Hey guys glad you are still reading my story I know the last chapter didn't have Aimee's pov in it but she will be in this one, this part is complicated and you will see why there is so much going on and you will see, sorry next chapter right here….**

_**three weeks later**_

**SPOV (Seth)**

A month has gone by ever since my first night blow out, things have gotten so much better, my job, is awesome I mean yeah I'm washing dishes something I'm sure the Cullen's have never done in their existence, but I liked it if we weren't busy I brought my homework out, if we were busy I did my job, if it was super slow me and some coworkers would hang out and talk about stupid things, it was awesome I felt like I could be myself.

After mine and Edward's talk a month ago, I thought about what he said talking to rose. About one week ago, I did the bravest thing ever

_**Flashback**_

_**when everyone was either hunting or patrolling, and it was just me, rose and Edward home I decided I wanted and needed someone to talk to**_

so I walked over to where she was sitting and then took a deep breath and spoke 'rose do you think you would be willing to talk to me about some things' I said a little fast but she caught it because she turned to me ' what could we possibly talk about, I mean I have softened towards you guys a little, but what do you think I want to talk about that seems to be in common with you'

well I guess I see her point 'please rose, I know you never like the wolves and I know that we have seemed to overthrow the simple life you once had no Bella no werewolves or Nessie it was you the Cullen's and happiness but a lots happened and not just your side but mine as well I can't talk to anyone else Emmett will try and joke Edward already knows but what I need doesn't apply to him Esme, Bella and Nessie will either worry or not understand Alice can't remember jasper would try to cheer me up and the pack just don't understand and Leah is to happy to know the truth, please I'm only asking for like 5 min please'

she looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy maybe I am, I sighed 'never mind I will let you be' and so I started to leave and just go out like I did last time, before I could reach the door she was in front of me 'Seth look I'm sorry, I know I'm a bitch, and you have always been kind to us and about us even when the others weren't so I owe you more than I am giving you, so what is it you think you can only talk to me about'

wow wasn't expecting that, 'well it's about my dad and losing people you love and gaining things unexpectedly and I don't know what to think about people they aren't all good and then I think about all that's wrong I don't know what to do why I am here and sometimes it's an intriguing_**idea to just let one of you bite me so I will die' I said I don't know why I guess I had to get it all off my chest and I had,**_

then rose spoke 'Seth does anyone know about this, like the suicide thing, or your dad at all' 'no, nobody knows not even Edward till now, at least bout the suicide thing, he knew I needed someone to talk to he suggested you, I told him you wouldn't go for it yet here I am, I just wanted someone who knows what it was like to lose everything you needed but gain something, and no one knew that but you I guess I don't know'

I was done talking for now 'Seth, I do know what it's like to lose everything and gain something in return, yes its hard but you got to keep going, you know I did lose everything I wanted a mansion, a husband, a child, and to live my life to the fullest with that happiness,' she paused then continued 'and it was destroyed by the one who I thought loved me but he didn't, instead he destroyed me and I almost died, then Carlisle saved me, I didn't want to live but I did, and I did get my revenge, then I found Emmett, and he loved me, but I had always wanted my human life and never got it, and then Bella came, everything changed, I tried to convince her not to become one of us cause she would miss out on children growing old, grandkids, but she wanted Edward then she did get pregnant and everyone wanted to kill Nessie, but she didn't because she saw what I had seen when I was human that it wasn't something she wanted to give up and you know the rest,

Seth you are strong and brave, I know you think you aren't doing the right things but we all make mistakes, but you have always helped us, you never thought bad about any of us, even when Bella was sick and everyone was choosing sides you were always neutral, never made a rude comment, never second guessed Bella, you always tried to help out when you could and no one says it enough but you are important and everyone is proud of you even your dad, so please do us all a favor and don't kill yourself'

when she was done I thought about everything she said then spoke ' thanks rose, I mean I never saw it like you see it, I never really thought about the perspective you just said I guess I was neutral, but I always liked you guys, when everyone doubted I didn't, I understand why you helped Bella though you were right it was definitely divided, but you understand, I'm sorry I made you revisit something sad in your human life, you did help, can we please keep this between us, and Edward of course I'm sure he tried but he probably heard every word' she laughed and said 'yeah he probably did but yes this can stay between us' awesome now I got everything off my chest and no one else knows.

_**End of flashback**_

It was the best conversation ever; all my thoughts, feelings, fears, regrets, just spilled out and I told her everything, she asked me not to kill myself, so I will not be having anymore thoughts of that but it had felt good to have a friend to tell me I was doing ok, and that life isn't simple but it's fun, she is pretty cool, and most of all she understood my pain and she made me see the good not the bad.

Today is actually not a bad day, school was boring but when is it not, as soon as I left school, I went to work it has become my daily ritual after my talk with Edward then with Rose, go to school, then head off to work then stop by Charlie's and then come home. Today just felt like a good day, when I got to work it looked slow, and when I clocked in it was so slow that some of my coworkers Rob and David were playing cards, so I went ahead and brought out my homework and listened in on conversations here and there. After about an hour I was finished with homework and had nothing to do, the dishes were washed and my homework was done nothing fun to do,

so I picked up conversation, they were talking about a girl, 'so what are you whispering about' I asked they turned my and shushed me 'ok, what is going on' I whispered, then Rob spoke ' I think this girl Aimee who works in the front is getting abused or something, she always wears long sleeves, make up and she rolled up her sleeves the other day and I saw a lot of bruising when I asked her about it she flipped said it was nothing and but I swear I saw hand prints and more' he said fast and very quietly, why not tell someone, she has to get out if it's that bad, Aimee, where have I heard that name, NO, it's her the girl who always wears dark colors and I never have seen her face, Aimee, what do I do, what if it's true and she is lying to cover it up,

oh no what now, Carlisle, I wonder if she has been hospitalized yet, I should look into it, yeah but by myself I have to be sure before anyone else knows, that was the end of social time because we were closed and had dishes to get finished so we could leave, the kitchen was completely clean except for the dirty dishes we had, so we got to them, by the time we were done it was reaching 9:30, everyone headed out, I was last and told them I would lock up,

after I did I went to the woods took off my work clothes and put them in back pack and phased, then I looked around to make sure no one was around and went to the car put 'em in, then ran to the school so I could find her address, once there, I looked for an entrance luck was with me I found one and went to the main office and phased back to human so I could find the file faster, for a brief moment I wondered how Carlisle would feel about breaking and entering I wondered what Charlie would think if I got caught if that were possible, I found her file read the address then phased back into a wolf and was off,

I was lucky no one was out tonight, so off I went to her house, once I got there I stayed wolf and started to creep up towards it, I noticed that this house was only two or three from Charlie's and he doesn't know, well here goes, I kept getting closer and closer then I heard….

**APOV (Aimee)**

The first month of school has flown by fast thank god, I still have my same routine, take care of me, go to school, go to work, get home get beat by brad, take care of Chloey and start it all again the next day the best thing about school is now he doesn't rape me all the time, like he used to do, only on rare nights.

Last week at work I forgot that I had gotten the worst beating ever and it was a little warm in the restaurant and rolled up my sleeves, and when I was dropping off dirty dishes, one of the workers named Rob asked me about my arm I totally flipped out and said nothing happened and he said ok but I knew I hadn't fooled him he was going to let it be for now, good. I was so worried if anyone found out they could get hurt.

Today was a boring day we had like no one, it was so slow he decided to send three out of the five of us home I told him I would stay, and then the others sort of fought who would be leaving in the end, Lisa, Jenny, and Sarah left me and Rachel stayed, I was so bored that I went ahead and got my homework for next week done and stayed on top of my reading for English.

The next time I looked up it was time to close, so I locked the front and started cleaning everything and getting the dirty dishes to the guys in the back, so we could leave, by the time me and Rachel got the front done the guys were done so I headed home to face him, I didn't want to but it is a part of life till me and Chloey move out and can survive on our own. I am just so glad that no one suspects anything, Chief Swan doesn't know, thank god, he's got a family I don't know what brad could be capable of if he ever found out and then I am very grateful for the fact that in the last three months none of these incidents required hospitalization, I had everything I needed at the house to treat myself.

So only me and Chloey know and I think it is best to keep it that way, I get home finally and as soon as I walk through the door I am hit with a punch to the stomach, what now, I looked up to see why he was angry and to see what kind of night it would be and what I saw I didn't like it was one of those nights, NO, my thoughts screamed I can't it's too much but then he hit me in the face and smirked, then spoke 'so you thought that you would be able to escape and evade me huh whore well you can't' he was a little drunk but sober enough for that to scare me, 'so tonight I'm going to have fun and also teach you a lesson, see my friend nick is over tonight' and sure enough there was another man here then he continued 'and since he hasn't got any from his girl in a while and I always get some from you, you are going to be punished and be taught a lesson, get upstairs now and strip and wait for us' as he said that he pulled me up and shoved me to the stairs

I walked up them trying to fight back tears, tonight is going to be worse than ever. As soon as I was in my bedroom I did what brad said because I don't need him anymore angry, I made Chloey go to the bathroom and when she did I closed the door so she wouldn't have to see and watch, then I sat on my bed and waited. I was really scared he has never ever had a friend over and I am so afraid of what is going to happen.

I waited for about ten minutes then I heard the footsteps, I was going to try and hide but it was no use he would find me and then it would be way worse then what is coming, so I just waited and then I heard the door knob turning and took a deep breath and then he entered and so did nick, brad had this evil smile that I have seen many times but this one was worse than the others and I was more frightened than ever,

I was taught to be strong through everything and anything that's what my real dad taught me but I don't know if I can be strong enough anymore, if brad doesn't kill me I won't have long till the others come to do the job, then I will never see my family ever again, well no one will miss me anyways, tonight is going to be rough but I will do what my dad taught me be strong, brad advanced towards me and shoved me on the bed I didn't scream, the next thing I know I'm on the bed and he is on me like every other time I just pushed everything out I tried not to scream but I did, he punches and slapped me while he violated me, after what seemed like forever he was done and got off, then nick, who just sat there and watched my stepdad violate me took his turn he was too much, he was almost as bad as brad he was a little worse I screamed more with him than I ever had with brad, he did things brad had never done, he raped me almost every way possible and brad just watched, when nick was done brad wanted more, so then he did again and it was horrible.

Brad finished finally he left and sent nick home I just laid in my bed, crying and waiting when I hear no sound, once I heard the snoring I painfully got up and went to the bathroom, before I get there I see that the window and blinds were open, oh no, someone could have seen or heard, I hope not, I went over to close it and outside was a wolf he was in the woods and he didn't notice me but I saw hatred and sadness in his eyes, right then I knew this wolf knew and had heard everything, great. I wondered what this wolf was doing here, what is it, so many things running through my head but no time to think.

I closed it and went to the bathroom, Chloey came out I went in I had to get a shower and wash everything off of me. In there I cried again once I felt the shower water go cold I turned it off, and got out. I was so sore, it hurt, everything was stinging and in pain. As I walked in the room I looked at the clock apparently they had too much fun and forgot what time it was, because my clock said 5:30 am, that means all night long, I never got any sleep, now I have to go to school, I have this weird feeling today is going to be different than the others, I hope I don't fall asleep in class, what am I going to do, if I stay here any longer I won't make it to graduation.

Today I just wore sweatpants and a dark long sleeve loose fitting shirt, and headed off to school; just great at least this is my safe haven. When I got to school nobody was there I was the first, so I got out and headed to the music room, I had a secret talent no one knew about, I played the piano, so I walked in and just sat at the piano and cried. When I was done crying I decided to play a song or two, before people started arriving or someone noticed, most of the songs I knew were sad ones, ironic if you ask me, my life is sad and the song are mostly about abuse and abandonment, I almost laughed at that, my life in the few songs that I knew.

I started playing Concrete angle by Martina McBride, then the little girl by John Michael Montgomery, and lastly Alyssa lies by Jason Michael Carol, those were among the few I know, they are so sad I never thought that it could be me. But that is exactly what it was these songs were me; I just don't know the outcome like the songs do.

I'm scared about the ending, what if it doesn't happen, suddenly I heard a noise and turned around and there was a boy, he was looking at me, he had heard everything so it seemed, he also had someone with him and at the sight of his friend, I almost screamed because I had seen this skin and his type before but the eyes I had once seen weren't the gold ones looking at me now, the others had been red, and were creepy and scary,

the one in front of me looks calm and sad, how can a vampire be sad, at that thought he snapped his head and asked me ' how do you know?' _'seriously, know what, that you're a vampire' _I thought then he looked at me and said ' yeah that, how? we can't tell anyone they either die or become one of us, how, who told you,' he looked confused I almost laughed, I noticed the guy again he was quiet, wonder why, then he spoke again, ' he is not sure what to say, but can we talk, I know you might not trust me but do you trust him' he nodded to the boy, I looked him in the eyes finally and then I knew I could trust him, so instead of speaking I just nodded a yes.

This seemed to make him a little happy, it's interesting how this vampire reading my mind didn't bother me like I thought it would so I decided to have a silent conversation, _'so exactly how much do you know, did you hear everything, his eyes look familiar, can you answer me that or will he, what are we going to do, what's your name'_ I let mind talk.

Then he looked at me before we left the room and said ' let me answer in reverse order' I nodded he went ahead 'my name is Edward, I don't know, I'm sure Seth will explain everything to you when we get back to the house, I heard enough to know that many of the rest at home are going to want brad dead after you tell your story if you decide to do so, and I know enough to know your well being is endanger and I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Seth,'

then we left the room and that when cars started getting here I thought it funny everyone is getting ready to go into school and I'm leaving it ha, Edward looked at me _'what, you have been around too long if you can't have a sense of humor, plus you have eternity you have to loosen up or are you always like that, overprotective and no sense of humor at all'_ he finally spoke 'okay fine I see your point but I'm always like this and I do have a sense of humor I just don't laugh at everything even if it's ironic, sorry not that type of guy' he finished_,_

'so you're telling me you never laugh, ever, god you are so boring I bet you get on almost everybody's nerves because of your little gift, I kind of like it saves time, but you are boring sorry to say it, how many are there in your family I guess' we continued walking he took me to his car which was a silver Volvo, well that explains why chief swan looked at me weird that one day, Edward chuckled at this, _'no way you laugh' _I thought then he stopped, _'whatever, I saw you actually smile, ha'_ even though it probably wasn't the time to be happy I still got a smile from him made me feel like I accomplished something in last ten minutes with him.

Once in the car he answered me, 'so to your earlier questions, it actually is a family, there are a total of 25 in the family but not all live in the house only a few do, there are 8 vampires, 1 vampire/human, 9 wolves, and 7 humans, its complicated but I will explain it when we get to the house with everybody there then you will understand it a lot better,' we didn't talk the rest of the way there but as we drove I pondered that 25 in one house but he said not everyone lived there but still part of the family guess we will find out soon oh boy…

**A/N: like I said lot of stuff, if you didn't figure out what Seth heard it was her screaming, next chapter is going to rewind and you will see Edward's pov of Seth's information also we will meet the family so filler chapter and a major family meeting, and then later Seth and Aimee time, please review. **


	7. Help, Edward trust me, Explainations

**A/N: Rewind Seth and Edward pov the night and morning of all events and meeting the family in new povs not previously mentioned, so a lot going on enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.**

**SPOV (Seth)**

I could not believe what I am seeing let alone hearing, how can no one else hear it, she is screaming begging them to stop. And what I saw was worse she was trying to get free, but couldn't she was struggling under him and he would have to hit her, then continued doing what he was doing, she looked like she gave up, but not completely, holding on, but not fighting anymore.

Her eyes look dead, her tears keep coming then, suddenly he was done, and then another guy came out of the shadows, then he started doing the same thing, but then he did things that the other didn't, I was scared for her she looked so broken how long has this been going on, how is she surviving, what do I do, I have to tell someone, trustworthy, hmmmmmm….., I can't tell the pack not allowed to intervene, if I tell Charlie things could get worse, Alice can't see, japer no, rose knowing her background she will murder these dudes and I don't think this girl would want that even though they might deserve it, so no rose, Emmett would be like rose, Carlisle and Esme, I don't know but I want someone I feel close to that has a gift that may come in handy, I got it, Edward it is.

It seemed that whatever they were doing they were done with, I was pacing in the woods, then I heard crying, the girl, Aimee, came to close the window I guess she just realized that it was open, then I heard water running so I took this opportunity to go home to get Edward, so I ran home as fast as I could.

When I got there everyone looked worried crap forgot to call, 'yes you did, we were all worried' Edward answered, I went to my room and phased then came down in shorts, 'sorry guys I didn't mean to but I have to run again me and Edward have to go and just Edward, we will explain later, and I need someone to get the car it's still at my job, Edward we got to go now, come on trust me everyone needs to be here I mean everyone cause there might be trouble ahead and we have to talk be ready and rose you will have to be very patient you will understand everything I am saying soon Edward lets go.' I said in a rush and was out the door.

I ran out of the house with Edward on my heels I was running fast and he was keeping up, 'Seth what's going on' so I played everything from my conversation at work, to getting her address, to finding out everything, and then I paused because we were getting close to her house, _'Edward, you can't lose your cool I need you to be composed because you have to help me, we have to get her out, and her dog we need to take her to the house'_ when we got closer to the house we noticed she wasn't there but the dog was,

I hadn't even realized what time it was, then I looked at her clock in her room it said 6:45 am, I can't believe it all night long, ok, '_Edward we need someone to come and get her dog, someone who will not be able to tell what went on here last night so your family is out and the pack is out we need one of the imprints'_, he looked at me and was thinking then he asked me 'ok who do you want to come and get the dog' I have only one person I could think of that I know would like to come and get a dog this early in the morning Edward seemed to see it to, and he said ' alright I see I will call and ask her to come pick the dog up' good I thought now we go to school find Aimee and get her to trust us enough to tell us what's going on.

Edward decided we needed a car so he ran home to get one and I ran to school he said he would meet me there. Once I got to school there was only like 15 cars there most of them were teachers cars, but I spotted Aimee's car her little blue bug, so then I walked up to the school, by the time I got to the front office Edward was beside me, he told me to follow him, because he had found her, I said ok.

We walked straight to the music room before we got to the door we heard singing. Her voice was beautiful but you could hear the sadness in it. She sang three songs beautifully, but they were all about abuse and very sad, but I guess it fit, it was her life. When they ended I decided to enter the room of course she heard and turned around, her face was sad but then became a look of worry then sort of smoothed out, then I heard Edward ask 'how do you know'

I was confused know what, what had she thought, too many thoughts at once I wonder if that's how Edward feels sometimes then Edward was having a conversation that I was completely unaware of till he said something about me not knowing what to say then asking her if she trust me she looked at me and when our eyes met, she knew right then I would never hurt her and she nodded her head saying that she trust me, it's funny the others described imprinting as being held down by your imprint and she is the center of everything, she is but right now I just feel the trust she does hold me but she doesn't know yet maybe because what she has been through, and I understand so her trusting me will do for now.

She got up from the piano bench and we left, before we got outside I heard Edward explain something fast, when we got outside everybody was starting to get here and we were leaving, then Edward was speaking to Aimee looks like a one sided silent conversation those are fun unless you are the one missing I the info they are talking about, no one noticed us which was good, nobody will ask questions and keep us from getting home.

I the car Edward answered another silent question I hadn't heard, something about our family I didn't care we would be home soon and everything will possibly be revealed oh boy here we go…

**EPOV (Edward)**

Everyone was having a good day, it had been a month since school started and Seth got a job, and everything was going well he had even talk to rose the other week when no one was home except me him and rose, I tried not to listen but their conversation was the only one I heard it was quite interesting rose was shocked but she actually listened to him and talked with him, and it worked, whatever she did worked Seth was happy more,

today was like any other one some went hunting, the girls went shopping some of us played video games, some helped Esme, and then some just read and hung out, most of everyone was working or in college, but we still see them, amazing what time does, everything was going great until it got to be around 10:30 pm, everyone was home and Esme was starting to worry usually Seth calls if he's going to Charlie's, so she called to see if he was there sue said not tonight, and Esme let her know not to worry he was probably held up at work but we knew better, so everyone stayed up all night,

Jacob phased once and told us he couldn't hear him so we just waited, time was passing by soon it came to be 5 am Esme was so worried it looked like she would be sick if it were possible,

about ten minutes later I heard Seth's running he ran right into the house _everyone looks worried crap I forgot to call_ he thought 'yes, yes you did and we were all worried' he went upstairs to get clothes since he was in wolf form then came back down he started talking and in a rush 'sorry guys I didn't mean to but I have to run again me and Edward have to go and just Edward, we will explain later, and I need someone to get the car it's still at my job, Edward we got to go now, come on trust me everyone needs to be here I mean everyone cause there might be trouble ahead and we have to talk be ready and rose you will have to be very patient you will understand everything I am saying soon Edward lets go.'

My first reaction was wait what then he was out the door telling me to come on, so I did what he said and ran, after a little bit I asked 'Seth what's going on' since he was back in his wolf form he told me his thoughts _'Edward, you can't lose your cool I need you to be composed because you have to help me, we have to get her out, and her dog we need to take her to the house' _at first I didn't know what to think then he replayed everything, as soon as he was done I was enraged but he asked me to stay calm how can I, but I see why he needed me cause he was right rose is going to flip and many others but he needed me cause of my gift and that's why I have to remain calm and keep my cool no matter what, that is so hard and unfair.

We got to the house and I smelled her scent but she wasn't there however her dog was. Her dog looked sad Seth seemed to notice the time 6:45 so did I, we took that long either that or she left before we got here and we just missed her, then Seth spoke again _'Edward we need someone to come and get her dog, someone who will not be able to tell what went on here last night so your family is out and the pack is out we need one of the imprints'_ I thought about this for a moment why do we need the dog then I thought this was her safe have so makes since well the only one I can think of up this early and doesn't have super senses like the rest of us and could trust is Nessie, she wouldn't be able to figure it out so Nessie it is then I spoke ' alright I see I will call and ask her to come pick the dog up'

Seth nodded and said _'good' _then he was thinking that we should go to school and get her I agreed but we should have a car so he ran I went home to get my Volvo I was quick so no one had time to ask me what's going on it looked like almost everyone was there, so I sped to forks high, I never thought I would see this place again, as soon as I go there I saw Seth almost to the front office, hopped out of the car and went next to him,

I stood there for half a minute till I heard a thought that wasn't about school it was _'my life is sad and the song are mostly about abuse and abandonment, I almost laughed at that, my life in the few songs that I knew' _her thought caught my attention and I knew that was who I was looking for, I told Seth to follow me as it turned out she was in the music room,

Seth and I got close to the door and heard her voice singing 'through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world where she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings where she fly's to a place where she's loved concrete angel' after she finished that song she moved to the other I noticed these songs were about abuse, and as her earlier thought said this is her life what she goes through, well not any more as of today but this was her, I felt my heart break for this girl and I knew Seth was even more hurt he might love her.

She finished so me and Seth decided to go in she heard us enter she turned around her thoughts caught me by surprise _'I almost screamed because I had seen this skin and his type before but the eyes I had once seen weren't the gold ones looking at me now, the others had been red, and were creepy and scary, the one in front of me looks calm and sad, how can a vampire be sad,'_ when she said vampire I snapped my eyes to her ' how do you know?'

I asked still utterly shocked, no one knew of vampires well no human did, _'seriously, know what, that you're a vampire' _I looked at her and said ' yeah that, how? we can't tell anyone they either die or become one of us, how, who told you,' I was astounded, she noticed Seth was quite so I told her ' he is not sure what to say, but can we talk, I know you might not trust me but do you trust him' Seth seemed to hear that last part and she looked at Seth then nodded saying she trust him ok good,

then she decided to talk to me without talking _'so exactly how much do you know, did you hear everything, his eyes look familiar, can you answer me that or will he, what are we going to do, what's your name'_ when she was done I decided to answer her before we left it came out in a rush said ' let me answer in reverse order, 'my name is Edward, I don't know, I'm sure Seth will explain everything to you when we get back to the house, I heard enough to know that many of the rest at home are going to want brad dead after you tell your story if you decide to do so, and I know enough to know your well being is endanger and I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Seth,'

then we walked out of the music room to the parking lot where we saw kids getting ready to enter the school she thought it was funny how they were coming and we were leaving seriously yeah a little ironic but laugh at this when there's so much going on than her thoughts hit me _'what, you have been around too long if you can't have a sense of humor, plus you have eternity you have to loosen up or are you always like that, overprotective and no sense of humor at all' _I actually had to think about that before I responded then I replied 'okay fine I see your point but I'm always like this and I do have a sense of humor I just don't laugh at everything even if it's ironic, sorry not that type of guy' it's true though then again she kept up this silent one way conversation _'so you're telling me you never laugh, ever, god you are so boring I bet you get on almost everybody's nerves because of your little gift, I kind of like it saves time, but you are boring sorry to say it, how many are there in your family I guess'_

this time I ignored it cause I would just answer her in the car when we got to the Volvo she said something about Charlie's face about her car made me chuckle, she had seen that I guess she never thought I smiled, or laughed but it made her day, once we got in the car I decided to answer her questions, , 'so to your earlier questions, it actually is a family, there are a total of 25 in the family but not all live in the house only a few do, there are 8 vampires, 1 vampire/human, 9 wolves, and 7 humans, its complicated but I will explain it when we get to the house with everybody there then you will understand it a lot better,' she wasn't scared she just sat there and pondered the information I gave her no one spoke on the way to the house.

Well this should be an interesting day 25 people one house and major issue fixing to be laid out and conflicts fixing to be started Oh boy….

**CPOV (Claire)**

I was in bed fixing to wake up when Quil came through my window he said we had to go to the Cullen's cause they need everyone like an emergency or something, my thoughts were yay no school but what kind of emergency includes everyone even the imprints that has never happened, wonder if it's bad or good or is it like a bad thing that is turning good, I don't know but I hurried and got dressed and Quil took me onto his back and we jumped out of my bed room window and headed to the Cullen's,

I loved being with Quil, he has always been here no matter what I am now 14 almost 15 and my feelings for him seem to be changing I know it's a good change. I just feel safe and happy when he's near me, when we go to the Cullen's almost everyone was there, I mean everyone all the wolves their imprints the Cullen's talk about a full house, I was almost overwhelmed, but then I felt calm I could only think of one person to do that 'jasper, thank you so much' 'your welcome Claire bear' he said only he and Quil got to call me that otherwise they were in for it.

I did notice that we were missing Seth, I only mainly noticed Seth cause he was always happy to see me like he was to see amber his little sister, I also noticed Edward was missing and I know this cause if he was here every thought would be answered before I even spoke it no matter what I wonder what's going on.

Esme was in the kitchen I am guessing making food for all the humans and werewolves since this is kind of early, but it was an emergency so since we are waiting I am not just going to stand here so I went to the living room and put in she's the man, Amanda Bynes rules and soccer is fun and I think many will join me so after I put the movie in I sat on the floor leaning on the couch, then I heard some people come sit on the couch some next to me on the floor and some on the stairs and others just stood, we got to the part where she is trying to get good enough to play in the game when everyone and I mean everyone gasped or froze,

so I hit stop and everybody just waited for the door to open, bout 3 minutes later it did, the first to walk in was Seth I almost said hi but his expression was guarded he was always happy but this look was sad, the next to enter was a girl, she looked almost as sad and worried her clothes weren't much just some sweats and a long sleeve shirt but her eyes held nothing but sadness and worry, and right behind the sad girl was Edward, he seemed calm but I saw just a hint of sadness most humans wouldn't have caught it but some of us are here more than most I was one of them so I definitely could spot it, now that I saw that I knew something was wrong,

so as they entered everyone was puzzled but Edward asked if we would all gather round in the living room, it made since this is the largest room that the house has and could fit all of us so we all moved, most of the vamps stood the humans sat on the couches and sofa and floor the wolves did the same, once we were settled the girl came in the room, she took us in and looked like she was going to cry, then Edward spoke, 'everyone I would like you to meet Aimee, now most of us are curious as to where Seth was and also wandering what the emergency was well I'm afraid Seth is going to tell why first then if Aimee is up for it she will explain the rest,'

when he spoke that Seth looked up and then started 'okay I will start from the beginning,' he seemed nervous but went on ' yesterday at work was really slow, you guys know I work at the restaurant la Bella Italia, anyways it was slow, so I did my homework and stuff well even with my homework done and the kitchen kept up and clean we were still bored and a few of my coworkers happened to be talking about something they were talking about some girl in the front who they think was being abused, because rob said he had seen bruises that were the shape of a handprint so I thought why would someone lie about that unless it was true well, at first I let it go, we finished work and I locked up, but I was still worried about what rob had said so I went to the forest took my work clothes off phased went to our school to find her information, then went to her home and that's when I heard and saw something's I am willing to have erased from my mind and I was hurt cause I couldn't do anything for fear of endangering her life',

he nodded towards Aimee but still continued 'I didn't know what to do I can't tell her story or say she wants something done about this but I didn't want her hurt any more so I decided to get help and I knew some would do things I'm sure she wouldn't want and some would try and investigate but I wanted her trust first and needed someone with a gift that would be helpful and we had no time to explain, so I chose Edward cause he would trust me with the way I was handling things so we went to go get her and she wasn't home but we knew we would need her dog so that was why Nessie came and helped us, then Edward came to get the car while I ran to the school and there is where we found Aimee and asked her to come home and explain, so yeah'

he was done for now but many people were tensed and we were still missing part of this story like why would people be mad bet it has to do with her story, Edward looked at me and nodded, great just great, so I decided _'Edward how bad is it, can are family be that mad to hurt someone'_ he nodded again oh boy we have some restraining to do before this entire thing folds out Edward nodded again.

So we waited a while then Aimee spoke 'so since there appears to be a gap cause Seth didn't exactly tell you what he saw I guess I should start this explanation, but you should know it is not very happy before I do start I know there are 25 of you but can I at least here you names once,'

this seemed like a simple request I mean she is fixing to tell her story to us so we started on her right, it went 'Edward but you knew that, Seth as you have heard, hi I'm Nessie I have a friend for you,' then Aimee screamed at the sight of a dog I'm guessing her dog' this is Chloey' she said, then the names continued

'I'm Bella, Nessie mom, Edwards wife, Jacob related to almost everyone here, hi I'm Alice, and I'm Quil,' then I spoke 'I'm Claire 'next was jasper, hi I'm jasper I will try to help you when you tell your story, well I'm Emmett ,and I'm Rosalie, hey my name is jenny, I'm Embry, hi my name is Kim, and I'm Jared, I'm Paul, and my name is Rachel I'm jakes biological sister, yeah I'm Brady, my name is Melanie, and I'm Blair, hi I'm Collin, I'm Braden, hi my name is Leah I'm Seth's older sister, hello dear my name is Esme, and I am Carlisle head of this family' and that was everybody she had nodded to everybody, now she was ready.

'thank you okay so I will start at the beginning but I'm going to make this as short as possible then you can ask questions afterwards and we can see what you want to do' she said then she began ' I was 8 yrs old when my parents got divorced, they asked me who I wanted to live with, I chose my dad, we moved away and lived in Phoenix, Arizona, me and him were close and only grew closer,

I visited my mom, for a while but then stopped, she stayed here in Forks, before my 17th birthday my dad met someone, she made him happy she adored me too, but I could see they wanted each other so a year later on my 18th birthday he asks me if he can marry her and I said yes, they were so happy I didn't want to burden them so I moved',

she paused taking a breath 'when I got here everything in my world got turned upside down, it turns out my mom was a drug addict alcoholic whore, and my stepdad was an abusive alcoholic rapist, all I had was Chloey, since I moved here the summer before school started it happened all the time, then I got three jobs so I could pay for bills and survive I have been saving a while now have about 700 dollars,

then school started and things slowed down he still did everything to me just a little less often, then one day at work I forgot about my bruises, and had rolled up my sleeves, and someone had seen it, then last night was the worst he had a friend over he had never done that to me and now I am here telling you that my life is worthless and how I wish I could just die, of course I don't have much time anyways the Volturi can find me and either kill me or turn me' when she said that name many people growled and shuddered.

It seems that many do not like the idea of the Volturi, I guess they are not very good, well now we have a big issue many people are going to be pissed oh boy everyone was very quiet I could see silent tears falling so I decided to go give her a hug, so I walked up and asked 'may I give you a hug Aimee, please' she looked at me and nodded it was still quiet I was waiting for someone to break the silence but it never came.

Okay what now we can't sit here in silence obviously everyone is in deep thought either planning on killing or taking in everything she just told us. '_Edward we have to do something, we have to talk this out before they do something she wouldn't want them to'_ I thought he caught on and then nodded. Oh boy!

**A/N: please say you like it, if not I understand do you like the person I chose to be the third pov, next chapter is going to have a lot of reactions and planning and more Seth/Aimee time. **

**Till next time Eva**


	8. Oh boy, It aint right, did i see a smile

**Authors Note **

**Hello everyone I would like to thank you all for my reviews, I know it's only 17 right now but they mean a ****lot****, the last chapter was rewritten and changed no outside person, I did it with the family and imprints present, I wanted her story to be taken in from someone who didn't know much about this stuff. Like Claire. This chapter I want to show you half of the reactions I want to do a little imprints, wolves and vamps a little bit of everything so this chapter is going to have many reactions and now I'm just writing off the top of my head I am trying to capture significance on some of these characters. I am sorry that I have not done this in my other chapters but I'm doing it now ****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING TWILGIHT FOR ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**** I will make sure it's on all the future ones, I am so not Stephenie Meyer I am just messing with her characters.**

**APOV (Aimee)**

My story was now finished and I was silently crying because no one had dare uttered a word yet the a girl who looked about 15, I think her name was Claire I can't be sure asked if she could give me a hug I nodded and just looked down she wrapped her arms around me and I felt safe for once and the tears began falling again, it was still unbelievably silent I looked up and saw some in deep thought some with worried expressions and some with sad expressions and then some like they wanted to kill someone, oh no what have I done they can't hurt him, just let it go, I mean I am fine and alive what do I do, they can't.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Aimee has just told us everything, I need to do a check up on her make sure everything is ok with her, what do the Volturi want with her? She is very brave, now we need to make her safe. Esme has already fallen in love with her so now we just have to ask the few that live here if they mind another human. Oh boy lots to discuss.

**RPOV (Rachel, Paul's imprint)**

This is the type of story you here on the news when the cops are too late and it's just some innocent girl dead because no one said a word or looked deeper, she looks so sad, I have no idea how she did it, I have always had the love of my family, my dad my little brother and the love of my life Paul, but she has almost nothing and survived she is strong, as I thought about this I looked at everyone some of the wolves looked like they wanted to kill him so did Edward, and most of everyone here.

Claire walked up and gave her a hug, poor thing, Jacob has to say something or Carlisle anyone to bring us out of this silence. Aimee looks a little worried to she could see and sense it too.

**LPOV (Leah)**

So as I was doing nothing really running patrol with Embry and Quil then all of a sudden Jacob phases saying we need to go get our imprints and meet back at the Cullen's, so we obeyed, a lot has changed over the years and so have I, now I accept most of the Cullen's they are alright

and of course Bella is my step sister, then Jacob imprinted on Nessie so that's even a closer bond to them I have since Jake is the alpha, it seems complicated but it's not so much so I go and get Braden tell him we have a family like an all family emergency he doesn't even hesitate and says lets go

we get to the Cullen's and here I notice my little brother is missing which is odd he is almost always here if not here work or visiting mom and Charlie, so a new worry came I was fearing the worst Braden saw it he said don't worry I'm sure everything is fine, well he was right Seth was fine but not the girl he brought with him, she is not okay she looks like she's been through hell and back, oh no.

**JPOV (Jared)**

So I am at Kim's house we were hanging out before we got to go to school when we get a call from the Cullen's saying we needed to be there ASAP. When we get there I see everyone arriving and wonder what the hell is going on cause everyone is here even this random dog, so weird I mean I know we are wolves but really

then Carlisle asks us to come in and asks if were hungry so he invited us for breakfast, which was amazing for being a vampire Esme does a wonderful job of cooking human food, we finished breakfast and started she's the man moments later missing people walked in with a girl I have never seen, but boy did I see a fire in Edwards eyes that said something aint right,  
then this girl told us her story and we practically (most of the males) flipped out you could see some of the murderous glares coming off Emmett mainly cause of rose (since everyone was now close most of us have heard her story in bits and pieces so we know), Edward, jasper, Jacob and I think all of the males in the pack it was weird.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Holy hell, ok I am so getting tired of this shit, first Rose and now this girl. Her name is Aimee I think this is Seth's imprint. I am so happy for Seth the little squirt finally found someone, yet I am so pissed at the people or person who did this to her, and relived that we know about it now, so many emotions that my vampire mind can comprehend but still gosh this is infuriating.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

Wow if anyone has ever felt what I just did then they would not be alive, I mean I have guilt fear terror, joy, sadness, hatred, anger, almost any feeling known to man that there is, that exists I just felt in less than three seconds, and it just kept getting worse and more worse. I know I either had to calm this room down which is a lot or leave and if I leave then I know they will never calm down and then we will be in deep shit. Okay focus deep breaths…. Okay now think calmness…calm…..calm…..calm okay starting to work a little.

**RPOV (Rose)**

I was so furious almost everyone here knows about my past mostly because I talked with Nessie and she talked with Jacob who shares a mind with a pack but still they knew how I felt. Especially with this particular subject, I hated men that tried to use girls for their own disgusting vile needs, try to seek pleasure on harming some poor innocent child girl women.

It happened to me, I thought he loved me then he hurt me. And now this girl someone was doing that to this girl, aawwww hell nah, what did she say his name was, Brian? Bill? Brad, that one Brad, I want him dead, I wonder, _'Edward please can we kill him, he hurt her she will always have that what do we do I mean he can't just keep living can we'_ I know he heard me, but then I realized I was feeling calm, jasper

I feel sorry for him I mean most of us have the same sort of vibe going on about this situation, but vampire mind can focus on many thing such as how much I want brad dead.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Well this has been interesting, me and jasper have been in overload, at least jasper got control, he is trying to calm everyone, and it is almost working. Rose asked if we could kill him, but we can't. I wish we could but the best we can do is throw him in jail and hope for life sentence. Well now we have a lot to do damage control, holding back, explaining, and even more explanation, joy to the world.

Meanwhile at a home not so far from Charlie swan….

**BPOV (Brad) (A/N: bet no one saw that one coming at all)**

Where is she, after last night I thought she would stay home? I can't believe that whore went to school. Well I guess I will just wait till she comes home. Then we can have our fun, for almost four months this has been going on. Aimee takes it too, she fights back sometimes, of course she is weak, and so I win. Every tear is one more thing that shows me she is truly terrified. If I can keep her like that she can never leave and if she tries then I can threaten her then she will be mine all mine. The best part is she aint even my kid. Aimee is my wife if you can call her that kid. So I am only seeking pleasure from someone who is offering her service with no charge ha. The best part is no one knows at all, not even the police chief of this dump town.

Back at the Cullen's…..

**APOV (Aimee)**

Ok well so far so good no one has moved a muscle which is good, I mean they could vanish in seconds before I asked them not to harm him brad. He may not deserve to live but if they kill him what does that make them saviors cause he was wrong and made mistakes that could not be forgiven, or murderers because every life is precious even if that life in habits evil.

It's not fair to take a life even if it deserves to be taken. Edward can read minds and imp sure he has a headache but I hope he heard my thoughts, because now I am going to speak my mind here goes nothing so I stopped crying took a deep breath…. ' I know that many of you by the look on your faces would like to harm, torture him slowly, kill, or murder him in some form of fashion or state, because you believe he deserves it, and you are probably right he might deserve it but I am begging you please don't',

I paused and took another breath and saw many incredulous faces 'I know that what he did was wrong and I will probably never forget the horrible nasty things he did to me but I will move on and get better, it hurts so much, the pain he caused and how I can see his face even when I'm not awake, but leave him alone, do not kill him cause if you do then what does that make you all, I don't want that and I know that some might agree with me'

I saw some of the faces look at others or at someone that they loved and I knew I was getting through some people good then I spoke again ' okay so my story was in clipped sentences and there is probably some explaining to be done on both parts but before we do anything else, can I have something to eat?, I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure Chloey is too.'

And at that I saw a few smiles that I thought I would never see. Good at least we are getting somewhere.

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry this has taken so long to get to you guys, but I have some good reasons. I have a part time job at Busch gardens and it is exhausting and usually I close so I am so worn out by the time I get home, and the other is I am in college taking four classes and one of those classes happens to be math(I hate loath despise math) and it has a lot of homework that needs attending to not to mention my other class that is all online and has a time frame.**

then reading as if life could be more complicated, so I am not ignoring this story at all just took a while cause like I said this was off the top of my head not to mention my other story that I have to update to since I adopted it from someone else and the stories I read and review when and if I can.

And on top of all of that today 2-7-10 at 2:00pm I was in a head on collision that made my car deploy my airbags so I really have had a lot on my plate.

So again I say I am soooooooo sorry, I hope that everyone's New Year is off to a good start and you guys keep reviewing and tell me what you think. 

**With love and care**

**Eva**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Author : Eva**

**Story I cant tell you can i**

**Reason for note : HELP!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay hey guys this is eva I am sooo sorry bout everything this is not a chapter which I feel bad about but I promise I will do my best to get one here soon.

This is more of a request note and explain note, if there is anyone reading this and think they would like to help that would be greatly apprieciated I have someone helping with my other one so it will get updated more often so I was just curious if anyone would like to help do this one.

The reason for this is I really do have a lot of homework and it sucks and I cant procrastinate like I try to do on a daily basis (very bad idea if in college or school period) and so I need some help if not its okay I will write and you guys can keep reviewing

it will take me a while before I get a chapter in due to homework(yuck) I hope that you guys still read this and I would like to thank everyone who added my story tho their favorites or story and author alert thank you so much you guys have fun and just pm if you are thinking about helping out thanks again

**Eva**


	10. Askind for help, What the

A/N: okay it has been 8 months and two weeks since I have updated this story and I really do feel bad about it thanks for everyone who has been reading and subscribing my life was thrown outta whack this past year but I promise to try and do better that's all I can do is try without future ado next chapter

p.s. stephenie owns all characters not me

_**Previously **_

'_okay so my story was in clipped sentences and there is probably some explaining to be done on both parts but before we do anything else, can I have something to eat?, I'm kind of hungry and I'm sure Chloey is too.' And at that I saw a few smiles that I thought I would never see. Good at least we are getting somewhere._

APOV Aimee

After I said that most of the faces lightened up a few were still like what the hell something will be done weather I like it to or not.

After a long silence that probably wasn't as long as I thought it was I spoke ' so I know that this is a really large family and that everyone is still a little shocked but what now I mean I just told you my story and now its starting to feel awkward cause no one will talk or… '

before I even finished that sentence it was cut off with ' I can't believe that bastard' 'I will rip his head off' 'I see jail time soon' 'what the hell she could have never woken up again' Seth you better find a way to take care of this' 'Emmett I want him dead' 'rose she said no killing him' all these voices were hard to place cause everyone was saying something then all of sudden there was a loud authorative voice ' EVERYONE QUIET' tried to find the source turns out it was Carlisle.

Everything went dead silent which was cool then he spoke calmly to me "Sweetheart I would like to examine you and make sure you are okay and maybe do some blood work make sure you are not pregnant' he turned to Edward and asked him to go do something then he said anyone who wanted to stay may anyone who wanted to leave could leave.

I thought about how calm he was most of them stayed only a few left. I was scared what if I was pregnant what would I do I haven't thought about it. I guess we will see in the next few weeks I really hope that the blood test come back negative this is not fair.

RPOV (Rosalie)

After she said we couldn't kill him I was pissed I mean he deserves death but I know where he is and Bella's dad is chief so find him get the chief and problem somewhat solved find out what prison he's going to and get the job finished if he's killed in prison its none of our faults he didn't die buy our hand just by unknown amounts of money right no but at least I know he will suffer a lot I can make sure of that but not kill him I won't go against her wishes but I can Bella's make him suffer so first a visit to a certain police man I know and love then to get this bastard for good.

CPOV (Charlie)

Sue and I were sitting on the couch watching the news waiting for amber to finished getting ready for school then I heard a doorbell ring I was curious since it was a school day and kids should be on their way there and since I didn't have to go into work until later round 9 anyways. I was curious as to who it could be at 8 o'clock in the morning.

When I got to the door I saw a familiar face it was Rosalie, or rose, but what is she doing here I only see her when I come for a visit or holidays, but as I studied her face I notice something was wrong. "hi rose, come on in can I get you anything" she came in and just said no thanks, she sat on the couch and then looked down and started sobbing I didn't know what to do till she stopped a little and started talking " Charlie someone's hurt," she said

and paused I was worried cause I'm confused and not sure what to say, "a girl I just met someone's been hurting her, she came to our house this morning and told us a story, a very sad story and no one can do anything about it, she won't let us" okay so it's a girl, a new girl not family, but why is Rosalie telling me and not the girl I have a gut feeling this is bad, she continued "she said we can't touch him but she doesn't know you and you're the chief of police so technically we didn't do anything but I don't know" she was sobbing again

I had no idea what to do sue had gone to help amber and when she came back down amber saw rose crying, "Rosie how come your sad, did someone get hurt, is everyone okay, what about Bella and Seth Rosie why so sad" amber asked I was about to tell her to not ask so many questions but then rose started to talk " Bella and Seth are fin sweetie but our new friend isn't, she doesn't have a mommy and daddy like you, she is hurt badly we don't how much but she is scared and hurt badly"

I notice how Rosalie wasn't just answering ambers question she was finishing her story, and things started clicking parents, not like you do, badly hurt, omg some fools of parents were hurting their daughter now it all mad since then amber asked again " is she okay, did something bad happen to her, did you help her, does she want help can we help her" amber was almost crying and Rosalie was trying to keep it together for her but it was hard but she answered her again

"sweetie she was hurt really bad by some bad people, something that only the person you love should have some bad people took from her, and we are trying to help her she's at the house with Seth and Edward and everyone, and I don't know if she wants help but we can always help someone in need" as she finished I replayed it and it took a moment but I got it the girl rose was talking about had been raped I didn't know what to do how can I help I need proof and evidence and a name.

Sue took amber away from rose and told she has to get to school I kissed her goodbye and started talking to rose " okay so what's her name" I started "her name is Aimee" "has Carlisle examined her yet" I asked " yes but we are waiting on blood test its possible she might be pregnant" I swallowed hard I had no idea how old or young she is "is everything documented or did carlilse just do simple exam" "I'm not sure but you can see the bruises still" "do we have a name and address" rose finally looked up and I could tell she was upset but why "his name is Brad Karlsin (sorry just made it up I forget police need full names and notice that Aimee and brad don't have one) and he lives down the street"

now it all made since he was down a few houses and I didn't know what was going on and a poor girl was being hurt right under my nose oh shit.

"Rose I didn't know I'm so sorry I will make it right keep Aimee at your house I will be there in an hour and a half I will arrest him and start getting paperwork ready" she stood up and gave me a hug which I was kind of shocked, "thank you , and sorry to bug you this morning but thank you (I know in my story she isn't a major bitch but when I think about what happened to her I think of her as vulnerable and helpful like I'm portraying her now sorry) and with that she left.

A/N: Okay I'm done for now cause I'm still thinking how I'm going to do this next chapter I have some pov that I want in there and I want the whole arresting scene so I have to think about how I'm going to work it just gonna have to give me time sorry for the long wait I will try to do better.


End file.
